


Operation: Defloration

by Oienel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 02:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oienel/pseuds/Oienel
Summary: A tale of a girl that wanted to lose her v-card to Jongdae.





	Operation: Defloration

**Author's Note:**

> It's a smutish crack, or crackish smut. Please, don't expect anything from this.  
> I just loved how Operation-Defloration sound together.

_Go!_ You mouth to the window, because Jongdae can’t hear you. He smiles and shakes his head. _You are beautiful_ , he mouths back, and this time you shake your head and smile. _You’ll be late_ , you answer through your window on the third floor. Jongdae is standing on the lawn in front of your dormitory, looking up at your window, clearly not wanting to go to his classes.

“I am going to throw up,” your roommate says behind you, and you glance at her. She is the third person to shake her head. You look back at Jongdae who sends you a kiss – you answer with the same motion, and only then Jongdae starts walking (still looking back at you). You wave.

You ignore gagging sounds from the other side of the room.

You can understand Yeonhee. You really can, you felt exactly the same about PDA for most of your life. But then Jongdae happened.

You walk away from the window and you throw yourself on your bed, instinctively grabbing your pillow and bringing it to your chest, under Yeonhee’s disapproving eye. You are a cliché.

“How long are you dating again?” She asks with disdain. You don’t even have to think about it.

“Three months and 23 days.” Yeonhee throws her pillow across the room. It hits your leg.

“See? That’s what I am talking about! For fuck’s sake, can’t you just say four months?” You shrug, but you understand the sentiment. You remember how much it annoyed you in your TBJ. And what TBJ is? Time Before Jongdae. And yes, it’s written with capital letters, and yes, it is a valid abbreviation.

But you can still remember how much it annoyed you when new parents would say the age of a child in months. Or couples who celebrated their first 100 days together. But now, in TAJ (Time After Jongdae) you understand it all.

“Can this honeymoon stage end? Asap.” You smile to Yeonhee apologetically, because you know it’s not going to end soon.

*

“Hi, Babe.”

You didn’t want to annoy Yeonhee further so you went out to wait for Jongdae to finish his lecture – and he noticed you first thing out the door. The way his face lit up made waiting worth it. He came to you, comfortably fitting between your legs hanging off the brick wall you are sitting on. You fix his hair, not able to contain your smile as Jongdae’s hands come up to rest on your hips.

“Mm, give me some sugar,” he asks as soon as you are done, and you grab his neck and you plant a chaste peck on his lips. And another one on the tip of his nose, and the bridge, and the tip of the left cheekbone, and left temple. You keep peppering light, chaste kisses all over his face, turning his head with your hands. When you are done Jongdae has his eyes closed and he is smiling while biting his lower lip. “Mm, proper good.”

“Hungry?” You ask easing your fingers through his hair, effectively ruining the hairdo you fixed a second earlier.

“Starving.” He still has his eyes closed when he answers. But his hands slide up, onto your waist and he hoists you up to set you on the pavement. You grab his neck for support when he swirls you around once and puts down, throwing his arm around your neck. “Pasta?”

“Pasta!”

*

You’ve met Jongdae on the first day of university. You were searching for the hall where the official first day was supposed to happen, and he was the one you’ve asked for help. He walked you there, and as you were about to enter the hall, he asked for your number.

You had previous relationships. Back in high school and junior high. But it was nothing like this. After meeting Jongdae you realized that those relationships weren’t real. None of your previous “flings” swept you off your feet the way Jongdae could. Neither could they make you laugh as freely as Jongdae did. None of them made you feel as beautiful as Jongdae did, and you’ve never missed anyone like you were missing Jongdae whenever you couldn’t see him.

It was quick – by the second week of university, you were out of dating market, having been officially asked to be exclusive. You didn’t hesitate even _for a second_. You were head over heels for him, and it annoyed _the living hell_ out of your friends – but they still couldn’t say anything against Jongdae, he was just too good.

*

“Mm, proper good.”

You can agree, but you are too busy recapturing Jongdae’s lips in a kiss. He doesn’t let himself delay reacting even for a second, hand coming up to tip your head up. The sounds of you kissing echo in your empty room, but you can’t find it disgusting. Jongdae is brushing your hair away, even as the two of you continue kissing. You are laying on your bed and it’s been about half an hour since you started.

You never can get enough of Jongdae, and he seems to be sharing the sentiment.

You stop only when you hear a key rattle in the lock. You roll on your back, instinctively grabbing your notes, and Jongdae rolls onto his stomach opening his book.

“Hi, Jongdae,” greets him Yeonhee (with very even voice). Jongdae glances at her over his shoulder.

“Oh, hi, Yeonhee. How was your lecture?” That’s Jongdae for you. He strikes up a conversation with Yeonhee, but even as he dutifully listens, one of his hands searches for yours on the bed – and soon as he finds it he grabs it. You want to play with it. With Jongdae’s hand. You want to examine every finger, knuckle, line, but you know that Yeonhee will scold you if you try. And in TBJ you’d agree with her. But now, in TAJ you don’t understand why one _wouldn’t_ want to examine every part of Jongdae’s body.

*

“Please, tell me that you at least fucked him.” So it’s your fifth month and tenth day. Jongdae has just left your room after your make-out session was cut short by Yeonhee and her friend Rieon. Jongdae engaged in short conversation while also caressing your thigh and then he left, planting one last kiss on your cheek.

You glance at Rieon surprised. Also not knowing what to say, because um, no. You didn’t.

As they look at you, you start getting embarrassed and you see how slowly they both raise their eyebrows in a look of utter astonishment.

“Wait, what?” Asks Rieon, just when Yeonhee accuses:

“But you stayed over at his place!” Well, yes. You did. You do it quite regularly. You cook something together, you watch some movie (usually spending much of the time making-out) and then you go to sleep. But sleep like in… Laying comatose in the same bed. And you actually love that. Getting to fall asleep _and_ wake up in the same bed as Jongdae is truly magical. And he is somehow always turned to you.

“But you didn’t sleep with him?” Rieon is bewildered. Now you are positively red.

“But I did sleep…” You try, but Yeonhee waves her hand impatiently.

“We don’t care about your vanilla hand holding ritual of laying next to each other in the same bed. _You_ actually _didn’t tap Jongdae!_ ”

“I don’t want to _tap_ him,” you say indignantly and Yeonhee and Rieon exchange glances. You don’t feel good under their scrutiny.

“Wait. Are you a virgin?” One could fry eggs on your face, so hot it is right now. There is nothing wrong with being a virgin! It only means that you didn’t find any appropriate candidate to take away the flower of a misogynistic construct formed to oppress women. Nothing to cry about.

When you say that aloud they both stare at you in silence.

“And either way, sex is not that important in the relationship. Jongdae would agree with me.” You are sure about that. Rieon clears her throat.

“Um, he wouldn’t.” You stare her right in the eyes. And _what_ does she know?

“Well, I am pretty sure he would.”

“I know for a fact he wouldn’t.” Rieon is adamant and it pisses you off. “I and Jongdae used to go to the same high school, and he used to date a girl from my Spanish class – they were caught fucking in master bedroom during one of those wild home parties back in eleventh grade.”

You blink. Once. Twice.

“Ok, but that doesn’t mean that he thinks that sex is vital…” You say weakly. You _did_ think that he was as pure as you are. That you are in all of this together.

“Please, believe me, if I tell you that you won’t find a guy that doesn’t want sex,” says Yeonhee quietly. As if she was talking to a wounded animal. You are an adult, you are not going to make a scene, because you’ve learnt about your boyfriend’s past relationship.

It doesn’t matter.

*

You are making-out on Jongdae’s bed. He is on top of you, supporting his weight on his elbows. He bites your lip, rolling flesh between his teeth, and you press your fingers into his shoulders, massaging the tissue. It’s hot, but now you feel that it’s quite restricted. Jongdae will kiss you, will kiss your neck, will brush your hair away, grab your neck, or your hips, or he’ll slide his hands up and down your back. Sometimes he will rub your thigh or bite your ear, but never more. His hands are never close to your breasts or _other_ erogenous zones.

Jongdae’s phone rings and he whines, while still kissing you. You can’t help but smile into the kiss and you hit his side to urge him to pick up the phone. He whines once more, but he obediently rolls over to grab his phone. He checks it, mutes the call, and writes a quick message.

“Beer?” He asks when he is done, and you nod. He goes out and you stare at his ass as he walks. It’s a nice ass. You hear the sound of the fridge being open and close, the clank of glass and pop and hiss of the bottle being opened.

He comes back with two bottles and one ends up in your hand. He jumps on the bed and you laugh balancing your beer so it doesn’t spill. He reaches for his laptop and opens Netflix.

He plays the movie you were watching the last time you’ve met (and you paused to make-out) and he settles against the headboard and drags you to him so you can cuddle. You watch it in silence, drinking beer and you are playing with Jongdae’s hand resting on your abdomen. So, the usual.

By the time there is a sex scene in the movie (because let’s face it 80% of movies include some raunchy moment), you’ve drunk enough to casually ask:

“How many sexual partners did you have?” It is a casual question, right? Not how many girlfriends nor did he ever had sex… Like it should be safe.

“Three,” says Jongdae without skipping a beat. He doesn’t sound or appear weird while doing that. “Two girlfriends and one one night stand.”

You are not sure what to think about _his_ casualness. You were ok with feigning yours, but you are not ok with Jongdae _being_ so casual about that. At the same time, you are _swooning_ with how open he is. No dodging, no awkwardness. Only concrete information.

But what is the most confusing and _upsetting_ is him not asking the same question back. Is he not interested?

*

“What are you doing?” You don’t understand why Yeonhee sounds so cautious. Ok, so you may have spent last four hours sitting at your desk plotting. You might have torn the paper to shreds, whined, moaned, gesticulated widely, messed your hair, banged your head on the desk in the process, but it doesn’t mean you are dangerous to be around.

“I am drawing up a plan if you must know.” You answer grumpily. There is a soft _oh, ok_ , behind you and you decide that you could ask her for help.

“Yeonhee,” you called, turning around in your chair, your hair furling.

“Yeah?” She asks warily – she must have seen your madness in your eyes.

“I need your help in my _operation_.”

“What operation?”

“Operation: defloration!”

*

In TBJ you’ve never thought that you’d draw a plan to have sex. But in this new, exciting TAJ, you did. Well, operation: defloration is not _that_ elaborate. But you and Yeonhee (and Rieon) thought it through, taking from the experience of generations of women (and few magazines like Cosmo). For now, operation: defloration consists of (some points are obvious, but you thought it’s important to note them all down):

Operation: DEFLORATION

1\. Right prospect (Jongdae)

2\. Right date (your 6-month moniversary)

3\. Right place (Jongdae’s room, because it’s single and has a bigger bed)

4\. Right underwear (you did your shopping)

5\. Right supplies (Durex Extra Sensitive Condoms, _sensation with better, sleeker fit_ )

6\. Right music (Best Songs To Have Sex To, _Lovehoney Playlist_ on Spotify)

So you think you are quite ready to proceed.

*

In hindsight, you’ve never actually thought about initiating it.

You have your new Victoria’s Secret set on (underwear), but you are losing hope that it’s going to lose its _secret_ status. You’ve gone for official dinner with Jongdae (prospect) where you exchanged 6-month moniversary presents(date). The meal was delicious, presents well thought out and on your way back Jongdae pressed you against a tree in a park and kissed your neck and side of your jaw, and your lips.

When you entered his room(place), you dropped your purse next to the bed (supplies) and you put the playlist on Jongdae’s laptop (music). He smiled at you, not focusing on the music and he kissed you. You moved to the bed (as always) and you started making out (as always).

So you have everything. Prospect? Yes. Date? Is right. Place? Correct. Underwear? Very much yes. Supplies? Brought and ready. Music? Checked.

But you are not progressing. It’s as always. Hot? Yes. Arousing? Betcha. But anywhere close to where you want to take it?

Not really.

But you’ve already decided and you want Jongdae to be the one to _take your flower_. _Pop the cherry_. _Stamp your v-card. Virg-you-out._ However, you want to call it.

You’ve decided, so you should go with it right? You are _not_ going to back out. Not now, and not ever. Not on Jongdae. You push him onto his back and you swing your leg over him to kneels above his hips. Jongdae looks lost. Not the look you were shooting for, so you try again – you swiftly take off your shirt, presenting him with the view of your torso in lacy red bra. You feel powerful.

Jongdae is stunned into silence, his nostrils flaring. But he doesn’t throw himself on you (like Rieon said when you were buying underwear). He doesn’t even touch you, laying quite frozen under you, focusing on your face.

“What are you doing?” He asks with _painfully_ even voice.

You no longer feel powerful. No, you can definitely feel how small and irrelevant you are. He is not devouring you with his eyes (like Yeonhee said he would), in fact, he is looking everywhere but your chest.

“I thought… I thought we could… _Have sex_.” Your voice is dropping through the whole sentence to end in a whisper.

“Oh, Babe.” Jongdae laughs ( _laughs_ ) and rubs your thighs in that familiar comforting way. “We don’t have to.”

In total horror, you roll over to your purse. Jongdae sits up. It wasn’t supposed to be like that.

“But! But!” You call out in haste and you can hear Jongdae shifting behind you on the bed. You finally find what you’ve been searching for and you turn around – Jongdae is right behind you, but not touching you. “I made a list!”

You nearly shove it in his face accusingly. Jongdae blinks and moves back to see it. _How can he deny you when you made_ A WHOLE PLAN.

“Operation: defloration?” He asks aloud, his eyebrows shooting up on his forehead. He reads it and immediately there are hands touching you. It’s your first time to feel Jongdae’s hands on your naked waist and it’s exhilarating. He brings you close and he cuddles you from behind.

“Yes.” You answer in a whiny voice. “I’ve prepared, you know.”

He kisses your naked shoulder.

“Yes, but I am prepared to wait,” he says, his lips tickling your skin. You’ve shown him the list! What more does he want? You surge forward to grab one last thing.

“As I said, I am prepared.” You stress pushing condoms into his hand. He stares at the box in his hand, but he finally puts it away.

“Babe, I love you and it’s all the _sweetest_ , but I don’t want to rush, I want you to be perfectly sure – because I _know_ that we need to make it perfect.” You are not sure whether you should be swooning or annoyed. He is the _sweetest_ and never in TBJ you would have thought that you could say something like that about a guy. But here you are.

You turn your head to the side and you use your hand to tip Jongdae’s head as well and you capture his lips in quite an uncomfortable kiss.

“I want it _now_.” You whisper into his lips and it seems like the notion finally came through, because Jongdae moves back and takes off his shirt. You turn around to face him because you are not going to miss the opportunity to _look_. You can see enough lines on Jongdae’s abdomen to decide that yes, his work-outs were worth it.

He smiles, warm and familiar, grabbing your hands and putting them on his chest. The skin is surprisingly smooth and firm. You slowly slide them down and up his torso saying _hello_ to his body. But when you look up and you see his shining eyes, you surge forward kissing him – and you fall onto the bed.

Making-out without shirts is way better than with. You are getting high on the feeling of his skin under your hands, and the feeling of his own hands _on you_. They are warm and they exactly know what they are doing.

Your breath hitches slightly when they unhook your bra. It’s a spark of tension going into your bloodstream, but you are not going to let it slip. Having a foreign hand on your breast is a new experience. But Jongdae is so gentle with his hands, tenderly teasing underside, cupping them and rubbing circles around your areolas until your nipples become stiff.

That’s also when you realize that you are ruining your Victoria’s Secret underwear and you’d better hurry if you want to show off your matching set. So you pop open your pants.

Immediately Jongdae grabs your hands.

“No, no, no, hold up. Slow down. Slow down.” He says with laughter in his voice. He kisses both of your hands and then your cheek, and jaw and neck. You love Jongdae’s kisses you _love them_.

Between kisses, light touches, kisses, some more kisses you are so relaxed that you don’t really know what is happening until both of you are naked on Jongdae’s bed and he is rolling one of Durex Extra Sensitive Condoms onto his cock.

That finally sends you into panic mode. You fight it. You fight it bravely, but you know stories. You heard them. Every girl heard them. And you don’t want pain, you don’t want pain so much it _pains_ you. And Jongdae’s hands covering his cock in latex do not help quench your fear. Jongdae helps you roll onto your back, and you have to make a conscious effort of breathing evenly. He kisses you and caresses your sides. He grabs one of your legs and brings it up and kisses your ankle and puts it on his shoulder. He does the same with the other leg, _and oh my god you are bared and open in front of a_ man _. In front of JONGDAE_. That was the plan, that was the whole premise of _Operation: Defloration_ , but when it’s about to happen, your stress gets better of you, your hands fisting tightly into bedding and your eyes closing shut. You try to even your pulse as you wait for _it_ to happen. You brace yourself for pain.

“Hi, hi, look at me. I’m here.” You know that, of course, you know that, but you still slowly open your eyes. Jongdae is smiling at you, warm not lustfully. His eyes are affectionate and he looks at you just like he always does, but now you can see your naked legs on his shoulders, and between them, you can see his torso and abdomen in the shadow. And just below you can see the flushed tip of his cock, covered in latex. Just a drop of fear and panic surges through you – it’s barely there, for real. You wanted that, you worked for that, you are not going to be scared.

There is a sudden movement and your fear spikes – but it’s just Jongdae allowing your legs to drop to the bed, his hands are on your face and neck – warm and reassuring. “Hi, it’s ok if you don’t want to do it now. I know you’ve made a list, but we can keep it and use it another time.”

He kisses your cheek, he caresses it with his nose and presses his forehead against yours. His eyes seem to be bottomless, but they calm you down. His touch is tender, but in those eyes you see ferocity – but it’s ferocity of his feelings for you, nothing more. Your own eyes start to well because you are overcome with emotions. With feelings for him. Because simply and truly you love Kim Jongdae.

You hope that he has seen as much because he kisses you. Just like he always kisses you, as if he couldn’t believe his luck and also as if he couldn’t get enough. His tongue is always probing, always inviting, always ready to play. You close your eyes, allowing yourself to freely respond to his kiss – as you are used to doing. Slowly one of your hands lets go of the bedding and you throw it across his back. The warmth of his skin is not familiar, but the body you know. It’s still Jongdae, sweet caring Jongdae – who just knows you the best.

Just that: the fact that he saw your panic and he reacted immediately to calm you down and reassure you, tells you that it was a good decision. That you want _him_ to be the one.

You let go of the bedding altogether and your now free hand joins the other on Jongdae’s back and you slide them up until you can just closely hug him by the neck. The hug is so tight that Jongdae has to break the kiss and he does it with a quiet laugh. Your breasts are squished under his torso, and his cock is pressing into your thigh – but you don’t fret, you just need to hold him close. He accommodates, his head falling to the bed over your shoulder and he cradles you in his arms.

Ok, you are naked. So what? You are still you, and Jongdae is still Jongdae, and nothing can change that. You turn your head to him, your nose pressing into his hair, just behind his ear. His smell engulfs you and it just disarms you.

“I love you,” you admit with a quiet puff. His reaction is not to reciprocate. He rolls onto his side, taking you with him and now you are laying side by side in each other arms. You feel safe.

“I love you more,” you can help but snort, it’s just childish. But Jongdae presses a kiss against your temple and the bridge of your nose, and he just peppers your face with light kisses.

You love him _so fucking much_.

“Jongdae,” you even love his name. As it rolls off your tongue. Its sound. He hums quietly. “I wanna do this.”

“Babe, we don’t have to,” he says nosing your cheek. One of his hands comes up to your face so he can tip your head up and kiss you. You move one of your arms to cover Jongdae’s hand with yours. Kiss is slow but still passionate. When you break the kiss, you can feel how your chest is heaving, and how _excited_ you are.

“But I want to.”

Jongdae’s dark eyes search your face and it seems like he finds his answer, because hand from your face slides down onto your neck, and then slowly on your shoulder, your side to rest on your hip. You are pretty sure you’ve been made for Jongdae, his hand seems to fit impeccably everywhere on your body. His hand trails down on your leg, and somewhere mid-thigh his fingers sink into your skin. Your breath hitches, but this time it’s not fear – Jongdae’s eyes still go up to your face. You delicately scrape his back with your fingers to signal that’s everything is good.

The feeling of tension is back, but this time you are not going to let that ruin everything. Jongdae uses his hold on your leg to hike it up onto his hip, which brings you even closer. He shows you a crooked smile and you answer with your own.

Your heart is thumping madly, but you really want it to happen.

First, you feel a soft touch of Jongdae’s knuckles against your labia, you try not to make a sound, now fearful that if you do, Jongdae will back away. Then there is this warm, blunt object spreading your labia, and you close your eyes to both calm yourself down and focus on this somehow familiar feeling. You use tampons so Jongdae’s dick is not the first thing up there, but it’s first to have a certain _girth_.

You breathe slowly waiting for the first sign of trouble, any pressure, jolt of pain. But it doesn’t come. Also, pleasure it’s not yet there (even though you were promised so), but it’s good. The feeling itself is good but foreign. You’d describe it as an itch?

Suddenly you can feel coarse hair on your inner thigh followed by the warm body. Your eyes fly open.

Jongdae is staring at you, and as soon as he sees you looking he brushes the hair off your face. His eyes are shining, but so is his forehead.

“You good?” He asks and you notice slight quiver in his voice.

“Yeah,” you muster because you are dazed. You didn’t expect it to be so uneventful. You expected pain. Blood. Horror stories. Jongdae’s chest is heaving. “You?”

“Yeah,” he repeats after you, bringing you closer so he can rest his chin on top of your head.

Ok, so you can feel him inside and it’s all good, so you’d love Jongdae to move – but you are not sure how to do it, but you also can move and you move your hips up – as far as you can.

Jongdae exhales, but a second later as if he realized something he moves back so he can look at you.

“Everything alright?” He asks urgently, which startles you.

“Yeah… I just… Wanted to move?” You say in a small voice, unsure of what is happening. Sex involves moving, right?

Lots of moving.

Jongdae laughs, both of his hands once again coming to your face. He kisses you all windy and sharp, leaving you positively breathless – he is still inside you and you decide that you like it. It’s weird, but it’s something you could get used to. As Jongdae breaks the kiss, he plants one chaste peck on your lips and he snaps his hips.

That is… _new_.

Jongdae rolls his hips back and snaps in again. And again. And again. Those first thrusts are somehow lacking. Maybe unsure, but you know you want him to really _show_ you how it’s done. With your hands on his back, you urge him to roll over with you.

He goes willingly. And then he kneels on the bed sending you another warm smile (this time tinted with something darker) and delivers first real thrust. It leaves you breathless and wanting for more and you raise your arms pleading for him. And as always – he can’t say no.

He is on his elbows and knees, eyes never leaving your face, and as warmth starts to pool in your gut you look back right at him. His eyes ground you.

Since the first time you hear his groan, you know that this the sound you’ll want to hear more often. Your legs hook behind his sacrum and once again he smiles at you – broad toothy grin. He looks so handsome – his hair matted to his forehead, face and shoulders shining with sweat, veins on his neck popping. You are holding him so close that your nipples touch his chest and although friction is barely there, you enjoy it.

Suddenly Jongdae stops, shifting on his knees and as you stare at him he just nods reassuringly. You don’t know what he is doing, but a second later his thumb is against your clitoris.

Your pelvic floor muscles cramp and Jongdae groans in turn. It’s as if someone closed your circuit. It’s electrifying, it’s amazing, outstanding. Of course, you played around with your clitoris, but having Jongdae do that _while sliding in and out_ of you is an entirely different thing. Because he doesn’t just stop when you feel overwhelmed. He doesn’t cease his assault when you moan, when you sink your nails in his skin, when you close your legs on his sides, when your thighs shake as you trash on the bed – not really sure what is happening, but knowing it’s too much.

And Jongdae holds you down with his weight, caging you between his arms and legs, pinning you with his thrusts and his hand. And he tells you how pretty you are, how amazing you are, how hot you are, how much he loves you, and how wonderful it is. At some point, he can no longer form sentences, and you can no longer focus on his voice – it all comes to you like a heap of overwhelming, mindblowing pleasure radiating right from his thumb on your clitoris.

Your orgasm takes your breath away. You didn’t expect the intensity of your pleasure, you didn’t know that it would hit you like that. You are not sure if you call for Jongdae or if you are calling for God when you come – as if there was a difference at this moment.

Jongdae presses his forehead against yours and you grab his neck with both of your hands unable to convey your feelings. Your mouth has fallen open and even if you want to kiss – Jongdae is just catching your moans – you notice the moment when his eyes roll slightly up and his hips stutter and come to a halt. His guttural moan is primal and it makes little hair on your body raise.

It’s such a weird feeling when he slides out – everything is still pulsing and somehow itchy? As if only Jongdae could help you scratch that itch. He rolls onto his back and you turn your head to look at him. His chest heaves with his every breath and that is no surprise – he did all the hard work. His head turns to you and his eyes are shining. He takes you in and laughs – it’s a free happy laugh.

“You good?” He asks after you join him in his laughter. You bite your lower lip, but you can contain your smile.

“Great even,” you say and Jongdae reaches out to once again brush your hair off your face.

“So… Was operation: defloration a success?” An hour ago you might have been embarrassed. You probably would have been. But not now, not after _this_. So even when his eyes are laughing at you, you just roll over – straight into his arms. You prop yourself up on your elbow, your other hand caressing Jongdae’s chest. His hand on your naked back seems to be mimicking it.

“Total success,” you say in all honesty. Jongdae wiggles his eyebrows at you. “But I hope for soon reminder of how successful it was.”

“Betcha. But I want to keep the list.”

*

The next time you are waiting on the brick wall in front of Jongdae’s lecture hall, you feel… More mature. But except for that – nothing has changed.

As soon as Jongdae sees you, his whole face lights up. He comes straight to you, comfortably fitting between your legs and he grabs your neck and he kisses you – sharp and windy, and before you realize – you are wet. The kiss reminds you of how good it feels to sleep with him.

Ok, so some things changed. You think about sex. A lot. You think about having sex with Jongdae, even more. Do you do it often?

 _Betcha_.

Did you stop making out? Nope. Did you stop being sweet and living through your constant honeymoon? No. Because now you not only live in TAJ, but you are also living in beautiful and exciting TASWJ (Times After Sleeping With Jongdae).

*

“Ew! Yuck, guys! What the fuck!”

The only person that probably regrets helping you draw up the _Operation: Defloration_ is Yeonhee, who now not only has to put up with your PDA, now she also has to be careful not to walk in on you two.

Because sometimes you forget to give her official notice of being sexiled.

But you are happy and Jongdae is happy – and that’s all that matters to you in TASWJ.

But you are still eternally grateful for Yeonhee’s help, she showed you a way to a brand new world.

A brand new world in which Jongdae keeps _Operation: Defloration_ list in his wallet.


End file.
